Blackmail Isn't For Pharaohs
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Yami is blackmailed to date someone he doesn't like. How will this affect him and his feelings for Yugi? YamiYugi pairing. COMPLETE
1. Summary and note

**Summary**

Yami has his own body and attends school with the others at Domino High. Yugi is happy that everything is going back to normal and better. Until Yami starts acting weird with this new girlfriend with him. Can the little hikari get to the bottom of this?

_Note- Bakura and Ryou have different bodies and Malik isn't in the picture. Bakura doesn't attend school. This is Shonen-ai (boy love (yummy)) so any homophobes need to look away. Also since I don't hate anybody on the show, the "evil" girlfriend will be OC, kay? And go ahead and flame me all you want, I personally laugh at everything you say and will add more to it. Muwahahahaha! Also, I own nothing in this fic, in fact the girl (whom I have not created yet) is up for sale. Who wants to be the first bidder? Oh, and perhaps I should tell you all this, um…I absolutely REFUSE to watch any of the series finales on any shows I like including Friends, Seinfeld, Pokemon, Inuyasha (I've only heard rumors but still!) and of course, Yu-gi-oh! So, if you tell me it doesn't match the series, I can plainly tell you that I live in the world of fan fiction and in this world, Yami will always be with Yugi. Sorry for the extremely long note. _

_PS- I have seen the new Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I nearly kicked my television. Please do not ask me to make a fic revolving around that...that...show! Forever yours, Kitoriwitch613  
_


	2. Thou Shall not Blackmail the Pharaoh

**No. 1: Thou Shall not Blackmail the Pharaoh**

"Yami, c'mon, it's time to get up." Yugi shook the lump of blankets that was on the futon next to his bed. A couple of moans answered him and a foot crept up and pressed against Yugi's cheek. Yugi grabbed the foot. "C'mon, Yami. School starts in an hour and I already let you over sleep for fifteen minutes."

Yami finally pulled the covers off him to show his blue pajama bottoms and his hair standing in more directions than it normally did and sleep in his eyes. He rolled out of bed and onto the floor and then heaved himself up.

"Go ahead and brush your teeth, you probably have morning breath," Yugi said as he stuffed his books in his bag. "Grandpa is making breakfast right now. Do you want bacon or sausages? Yami?" When there was no answer, Yugi went to the bathroom to check on him. "Yami!" Yami had fallen asleep against the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Yami woke up before they left for school. They were walking on the sidewalk, both a little quiet.

"So, Yami," Yugi decided to pipe up, "Why were you so tired this morning?"

Yami looked down at him, "I dunno, I've just been real tired lately."

They came to the school where they saw their friends sitting on the stairs with duel monster cards spread out. Jounouchi smiled at them.

"Oi guys! Come over here and show these twerps how a real duel is," he said as he stood up. That is when they saw two younger boys wearing the same uniform.

"Aw, c'mon Jou, these are only freshmen," Yugi said. Jounouchi frowned at him.

That's when a boy with curly red hair stepped up. "Don't think you can take us, shrimp?"

"Oi!" Honda yelled, "Don't call Yugi short! He won the duelist tournament!"

"Then why doesn't he prove it?"

Yugi stepped up this time. "Sorry, I can't duel you. I don't bring my cards to school anymore after the teacher said she would take them if she saw them."

"Being a sissy, are we?" the boy said with a large curly smirk.

Yugi was about to say something back when Yami put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Well, it looks like you can sure talk. Lets see what you can really do. I happen to have my cards right here." He pulled out a plastic case from his bag and showed it to the boy. "Let's duel."

The duel did not have the holographic images like at tournaments, but instead it was just an old fashion lay your cards down duel. Yami toyed with the boy by summoning only weak leveled monsters so he could see what the boy's strongest monsters were. Then he showed a one of his more powerful monsters, add a magic to it, and the boy's life points fell to zero.

The boy was speechless as Yami stood up and tucked his cards back in the case. "You're a good duelist. You just need more practice." The boy just fumed as the bell rang.

As Yami and his friends walked down the hall, some of the girls waved and giggled. It was true that Yami was very popular in school now, and all the girls wanted him; of course, he always let them down as sincere as possible.

As they entered the classroom, Yugi noticed some people were missing. "Hey, where's Anzu and Ryou?"

"Anzu is in the library for something', I dunno," said Jounouchi, "and I have no idea where Ryou is. He looked kinda sick yesterday so maybe he took the day off or something."

Yami sat down in his seat. "Didn't you say, Yugi, that three people in your gym class had colds?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I hope Bakura doesn't have a cold. We should probably go see him after school."

Anzu came in shortly before the late bell rang. The teacher brought out his role book and began calling off names. Yami dazed out the window most of the time in class. A note fell on his desk and he looked around the room to see whom it was from. Nobody looked at him so he went ahead and opened it. Only the teacher caught him.

"Mr. Atemu!" Yami jumped when his name was called out. "Is that a note?" He quickly shook his head and ducked the paper underneath his desk. The teacher came over with his fat piggy eyes glaring fires. "Hand it over, you know the rules." Yami reluctantly handed him the paper and everybody 'Ooh'ed. The teacher walked to the front of the room, opened the note, and cleared his throat. Yami saw one girl with short brown hair go rigid in her seat.

"Ahem," the teacher started, "You're eyes are like fire that burn through my soul. Your hair is that of the many colors of the rainbow with its own unique style. You're as gentle as a feather yet as cunning and quick as a fox. You make my heart beat faster every time I lay my eyes on you. Would you ever consider a date to the dance? If so, please write yes in the space below and leave it in your desk." The teacher crumpled up the note and threw it in his desk, then crossed his arms. "Well, Mr. Atemu? What's your response to interrupting my class?"

Yami batted his eyelashes. "I never knew you felt that way for me, Mr. Tokiju." The class roared in laughter, even Yugi had to cover his mouth not to get too loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat down at the lunch table with their trays. Anzu and Jounouchi were having an argument about something, and Honda and Serenity were flirting about something. Yami and Yugi were waiting in the lunch line that seemed to be going extremely slow.

"Should I get the chicken sandwich, or try my luck with the taco pasta?" Yugi asked as he pointed to each dish.

Yami looked down at the pasta. "I'd stick with the sandwich. I think the pasta looked at me." They both laughed as they got to the counter and paid for their meals. When they got to the table, they saw Jounouchi and Honda making fools out of themselves and Serenity and Anzu were talking.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," Jounouchi said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, "Lunch is over in ten minutes."

"The line was slow," Yugi said as he sat down. He squirt catsup on his sandwich and took a bite out of it.

A boy walked up with his head shaved and a little overweight with thin glasses. "Um, a girl wanted me to give this to you." He held out, yet, another note.

"Ooh, look who's Mr. Popular," Honda said as he elbowed Yami in the ribs.

"Who's it from?" Yami asked as he took it.

"She wouldn't say," the boy told her, "But she did give me Nutter Butter for giving it to you." The boy walked off and Yami opened up the note.

_I have something you want. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. Meet me upstairs_.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the note. This definitely was not the kind of note he usually got. Moreover, what did this person have that he wanted? What if this was a trap? _Get a hold of yourself, Yami. This isn't Battle City or the Duelist Tournament, its just school._

"You okay, Yami?" Yugi asked. There was a spot of catsup on his lip.

Yami smiled at him and wiped the spot off his lip with his thumb. The move didn't phase anybody. "Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Want your sandwich?" Jounouchi asked.

Yami waved his hand, "Nah, you can have it." He walked out of the cafeteria and instead of going to the bathroom, he went upstairs to the second floor. There was no one else on the floor except for those in the classrooms, but the doors were shut.

"Psst." Yami saw a girl in the shadows next to the stairs. The light above her was broken. He felt like he was about to get eaten for some odd reason. "Did you get my note?"

Yami narrowed his eyes at her, "Why else would I be up here?" He crossed his arms. "So what exactly is it that you have that I want?"

He thought he saw her smile. "Your dueling deck of course."

Yami's eyes widened as she pulled out his deck case from her pocket."How do I know that's my case?"

"You left your case in your desk, right? First row, third seat, room 110?"

Yami did leave his deck in his desk. They were more than just cards to Yami; they were the deck that Yugi had given him when he was granted his own body. They had a very special meaning to them. Not only that, but he had something in there that only he knew about and treasured.

"I still don't know if that is my case. There are thousands more like that one and I don't have my name on mine." Yami was getting sick of this. This girl did not know whom she was dealing with.

The girl finally stepped out of the shadows and she was indeed pretty. Her blonde hair was long and past her waist. Her eyes were hazel and she was quite small. She looked young, perhaps a freshman. Of course, Yugi was a senior and he was about as tall as this girl was so he knew not to judge too quickly.

The girl smiled at him. "Well, maybe this will show you." She opened the case and instead of a card, she pulled out a pocket-sized photo. She held it up for him to see and it was one of Yugi only he was…wearing a pink frilly dress. Yami sweat dropped as he remembered that night. Yami had dared him to do it for ten bucks and take a picture, so Yugi did. Of course, Yugi was just so adorable that he had to keep it; he just never thought anyone would find out about it.

Seeing Yami's reaction, the girl looked satisfied. "So, should I leak this out that your friend is a cross-dresser?" Yami balled up his fist. He did not want Yugi to be tormented again. He had told him about the fights he had gotten into before he was friends with Jounouchi and Honda and Yami didn't want that to happen again. He was…(dare he say it?)…defeated.

"What do you want?" Yami muttered.

She smiled at him, "Well what every girl wants. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Yami looked at the floor. "Fine."

She shook a finger at him. "No, you have to say 'Li, will you be my girlfriend'."

Yami felt all his pride fly out the window. Was this what the ex-pharaoh was reduced to? Yami had to swallow and bring up every courage he could muster. He would rather be dueling against Pegasus, Kaiba, Malik, and all of his other rivals and enemies on the same team than be here right now.

"Li, will you….will you be my girl-…girlfriend?" Yami couldn't even think anymore.

Li smiled and took his arm. "Yes Yami, I will be your girlfriend. Thanks for asking me."


	3. Thou Shall Let Sleeping Pharaohs Lie

**No. 2: Thou Shall Let Sleeping Pharaohs Lie**

The first thing that Li made Yami do was introduce her to her friends. Wait, not just his friends, everybody! She pulled him downstairs, clinging to his arm. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them. Yami felt so humiliated.

When they got to the table where his friends were, he saw they had already emptied their trays and were waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oi, there you are, Yami," Jounouchi called to him. Then he noticed Li clinging to him like a dryer sheet. "Why do you have a munchkin with you?"

Yami had his face turned down to the floor as he stepped on one of the seats and stood on the table. He cleared his throat. People were already looking at him when he stood on the table. He glanced down at Yugi who was utterly confused at his friend's actions.

"Everybody," Yami began. He didn't realize how quiet the commons could be. "This…This is my girlfriend, Li Yarutso."

Li jumped on the table and took his arm as she kicked her leg up. "That's right!" No one said anything; they only looked at the pair with shocked faces. Yami looked down to see Yugi, but found to see that he had disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Yami," Jou said as they entered back in the classroom, "You have a girlfriend. I thought you said you didn't want one right now. She different?"

"Oh yeah," Yami said, nearly sarcastically, "She's different alright." Then he noticed that Yugi had not returned. He looked at up at his friends that had circled around him. "Where's Yugi?"

"He got a pass to go to the library," said Anzu. Yami looked away; was Yugi mad at him?

The teacher came in and it was back to work. Yami gazed out the window again and was only left with his humiliation. He could even see the pharaoh him smacking him in the head with a rock that said 'no dignity'and 'shame' . To make his day worse, the teacher gave out a pop quiz, and Yami was definitely not good at trigonometry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn man," Honda said, "You made a sixty? That sounds like one of Jou's grades."

Yami looked down at the quiz paper he had in his hands. "I just had my mind on other things." He looked around. They had just exited the school and were crossing the grounds when Yami realized Yugi had never come back. "Where's-"

"Hey guys," Yugi came running up to them from inside the school.

"Where've you been?" Yami asked.

"In the library, I had to work on a project that's due sometime." Yugi said as they began walking again. They got half way down the street when a high-pitched voice called out-

"Yoo-hoo! Yami-koi!"

They looked to see Li sitting on one of the rails with her legs crossed and her blonde hair flying in the wind as she smiled her brilliant teeth at them.

_Oh no,_ Yami thought as she walked over to them.

"I was thinking that you and I could go to the arcade or something together," she said as she snaked her arm around his.

"Uh, I was hoping to go with my friends down to the docks." By her glint in her eyes, she was not happy.

Li turned to Yugi and smiled at him. "Yugi Mouto, right?" He nodded. "I really like your wardrobe, very….school-like."

Yugi looked at her confused. They all were wearing the exact same school uniforms so why should his be different? "Um, thanks."

"Do you always wear your school uniforms or do you-"

"Ah, you know what? The arcade sounds great," said Yami hurriedly. He put a hand to Li's shoulder, "Let's go, Li. I'll meet you up later guys." He waved bye to them as he walked in the opposite direction.

"He has been acting so weird today," Anzu said.

Serenity agreed with her. "And why would he want to date someone like Li?" she asked.

Her older brother turned to her, "You know her?"

She nodded. "She's in my class, and is known for grabbing the spotlight and getting what she wants. There's rumor she blackmails the teachers to get her good grades."

Honda gazed down the road where his friend and his girlfriend traveled down. "You don't think she's blackmailing Yami, do you? Like maybe she found out about him being a pharaoh."

Jounouchi shook his head, "Nah, who would believe her story. She going around saying Yami is actually a five thousand year old spirit? They'd have her in the nut house."

Anzu nodded. "Still, I'm unsure about this. What about you, Yugi?"

Yugi was gazing at the ground and his gaze followed up to hers. It looked like he had just woken up from a daydream. "Uh, you guys think too much about it. C'mon lets go." He nodded his head in the direction they were going.

"But Yugi," Serenity began, but stopped. Yugi just kept walking ahead. Everybody glanced at each other before they caught up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was leaning against the side of the building and Li was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Night had reached over them and the quarter moon hung in the sky above with clouds signaling a rain.

"What do you want now?" Yami asked.

She smiled at him, beaming at him. She would've been cute if she wasn't a manipulating bitch. "Well, I've decided on some grounds."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Grounds?"

She nodded. "Since you are so cute, I will give back your cards, one day at a time. For every date, I'll give you a monster. For every time you call me your girlfriend or koi, I'll give you a spell or trap card. And for every kiss you give me, I'll give you one of each."

"What about the picture?"

"I'm saving that for later."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you still have the picture?"

She reached in the front of her blouse and pulled up a thin gold chain with a rather large broach on it. She opened it up and showed him the picture of Yugi in the dress. She had cute around the edges to fit inside. "I'll wear this everyday so you know I'll have it, deal?"

Yami saw no way out of it so he just grunted. He looked down at his watch and saw how late it was. "I've gotta go." He tried walking past her, but she held out her arm to stop him. "What now?"

"You've gotta give me a goodnight kiss," she said, "Don't you want some of your cards back?"

Yami gulped as she inclined her head towards him. He hated to do it, but he had to. His lips met with hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami sighed as he walked down the street with three cards in his hand. It was way past his curfew and it started sprinkling. Yami felt so low at this moment that he couldn't hang his head that low. He was about to walk into the shop, when the door flew open before he touched the handle.

"Yami!" He looked and saw Yugi looking at him with large concern eyes that were recovering from worry. "Where have you been? It's nearly midnight!"

"I'm sorry," Yami muttered.

"Why didn't you call or tell us you'd be late!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? An hour later I would have called the authorities!"

"Geez, I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do, beg on my knees and cry?" He pushed past Yugi who furrowed his brows at him. He ignored the look and walked up the stairs as he heard Yugi slam the door and walk after him.

They both entered the room they shared and neither talked while they got ready for bed. Yugi brushed his teeth while Yami climbed into bed. He heard Yugi finish and walk over to his bed, but he didn't look at him. It was a tense silence as neither one said a word. The lamplight made the room glow deep orange and calming and Yami stared at the shadows on the wall.

Yugi looked at the back of Yami's head. He felt very guilty about yelling at him just because he was late coming home from a date. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Yami closed his eyes. His heart was shrinking at Yugi's words. None of this would be happening if Li wasn't in the picture. "It's okay." He could've apologized, too, but he was holding onto what dignity was left.

He heard Yugi rustle under his covers and turn out the lamp, casting everything into a deep blue darkness. Yami sighed through his nose. He hadn't felt this awful since Egypt. In addition, he couldn't sleep.

Yami watched the clock slowly tick minutes by, playing games with himself as he tried matching the seconds. He was tired, very tired, but he just sat up, watching the clock. When a pink and yellow hue streaked across the floor, Yami looked out the window to see the rising sun. He looked over at Yugi who was still sleeping; his mouth slightly slack and you could hear his even breath escape his lips. Pretty soon, Yugi would be getting up; he never used an alarm clock.

And just like he predicted, Yugi stirred and lifted his head up. His eyes were only squints as he tried to focus the room, and he blinked in surprise as he looked at Yami smiling at him.

"You're up early," Yugi said in a hoarse, tired voice.

Yami smiled, "I didn't sleep."

This made Yugi sit up. "You didn't sleep?" Yami shook his head. You could tell by his eyes he was very tired. "At all?" Again, he shook his head. "You must be tired."

"Exhausted," Yami said as he fell back on his futon.

"Then why didn't you sleep?"

"I dunno. I guess I didn't feel like sleeping." It seemed they both forgot about last night. "I'm okay though, I'll get through school and probably take a nap after school."

Yugi nodded as he stood up and got ready for school. Yami also got ready and they both went down for breakfast that Yugi's grandfather was cooking. "Morning Jii-chan," Yugi said as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning Yugi," Grandpa said as he flipped bacon over onto one of the plates.

Yami came down the stairs a little after Yugi. "Hey Jii-chan."

"Hey Ya-Holy crap!" Grandpa turned around to see him, and Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you hit by a truck in your sleep?"

"Do I look that bad?" Yami moved over to the mirror that hung on the wall. "Holy crap I do!" His face was pale and his eyes had bags under them, and he looked just plain tired.

"You gonna be okay for school?" Grandpa asked as he set down the boys' plates.

"I'll be fine, Jii-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The history teacher droned on and on with her monotone voice. Jounouchi was passing notes between Honda and Ryou, Anzu was reading a novel underneath her desk, and Yugi was dotting down some notes, but his cheek was in his palm and he looked bored.

"-then when Germany crossed into Russia, that would be this country here, the Russians retreated and burned down their lands. Can anyone tell me why? Anyone? They burned down their land so the Germans wouldn't be able to get supplies because it was winter and Russia has very harsh winters. Can anyone tell me why? Anyone? That's because Russia is in the nor-"

:Thunk:

"Waah!" Yami lifted his head up after it hit the desk.

"Mr. Atemu," said the teacher in the same monotone voice. Everyone looked at Yami who blinked at the teacher. "Do you think you can stay awake for my class?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," Yami told her, very embarrassed when the class started giggling.

"No excuses, Mr. Atemu. Get more sleep next time." He nodded and class went on.

As school continued, Yami didn't get any better. During gym he spaced out and got hit in the head with a basketball. During chemistry, he couldn't concentrate on what chemicals he was using and it overflowed. During lunch, he got hot sauce confused with mustard and freaked when he bit into his hamburger. Now it was break and the gang was sitting in front of the school with their dueling deck out. Yami gazed at them in envy.

"You wanna duel Yami?" Yugi asked as he pointed to his own deck. Since today they had a break, they were able to bring anything they wanted to use for break.

Yami sighed sadly. Damn, he missed dueling. It was like a drug for him, and he was forced not to. "Sorry, I can't. I forgot my deck."

"You forgot your deck on break day?" Jounouchi shook his head, "That ain't like ya, man. You must be out of ya mind."

"C'mon, he didn't get any sleep last night," Yugi defended.

"Yeah," Yami said lowly. That's why he didn't have his deck. Then to hear something that made his ears sting.

"Yoo-hoo! Yami!" Li was waving him over and he had to hold in a groan. As he walked over to her, she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him behind one of the buildings. "You were supposed to meet me in the library during lunch!" she hissed at him.

Yami raised an eyebrow at her, "I was?"

"Yes you were!" She put her finger and wiggled it in front of his face, "I wrote you a note and stuffed it in your locker. It told you specifically when and where to meet me, but instead you had lunch with your moron friends."

"Hey don't call my friends morons."

"Do you want this picture back?" She pointed to her broach. Yami didn't say anything. "Then you do as I say, or this'll be all over the school. I'll make copies of them and send them to every student to humiliate your little friend."

Yami balled up his fist. If she had only been a guy. If only he was pharaoh and ruled over her. He played different scenarios in his head that amused him. "Then what do you want me to do?" He didn't like it when she gave him that evil smile.

When Yami came back over to his friends, they all just stared at him. He glared a warning at them not to laugh, even though it was hard not to.

Across his forehead read 'I love Li-chan'.

Yugi only glanced at it while the others were awestruck. He definitely did not like Li, and there were few he didn't like.

This was war.

_(A/N): drool_


	4. Thou Shall Let the Pharaoh Play

**No. 3: Thou Shall Let the Pharaoh Play**

Yami was at the sink, trying his best to wipe off the words that crossed his forehead. Yugi and Jounouchi were beside him, trying to block him from view from the other students.

Yami lifted his head up, "Is it gone now?" Yugi and Jou both shook their heads. His forehead just had a black streak across it. Yami groaned and began furiously wiping it off. "Dammit."

"What's wrong with him?" asked a girl who had walked up. Yami quickly covered his forehead with his hand.

"Um, I'm not feeling good, that's all," he said smiling at her.

"Why are you covering your forehead?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"N-Nothing," he said as he backed up to the sink.

"Is it a zit? Ooh, let me see!" She went to grab his hand but Yugi caught her arm and they looked at each other.

"Um, there's a dead frog outside," Yugi told her.

"Really? I wanna see!" She skipped off and left Jounouchi and Yami staring after her.

"She likes dead frogs?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Did you guys not notice she was a girl?" Jounouchi asked them. "And we're in the boys' restroom." Yugi and Yami both looked at each other.

"Well, anyway, how does my forehead look? Is it off?" Yami pointed to it.

Jou nodded, "Yeah, it's gone, but your forehead is very red."

"I don't care about the redness, but I do care about me advertising I'm with Li." They washed their hands and exited the bathroom and the kids in the hall were walking to their classes.

They split up with Jou, who was going towards gym class, and Yami and Yugi went to the auditorium for drama; they tried getting art, but there wasn't enough room.

The skit they were working on was for the school play, 'The Bridge'. Unfortunately, their drama teacher was a big chick-flick fan so most of her plays were tragedies and romance. Yami and Yugi decided to work as stage directors, Yugi being in charge of props and Yami being in charge of sound.

Everyone was getting ready and Yami was checking the curtain when the teacher stepped up on stage. "I'm sorry to say that our Chelsea, who was going to play Vera, is sick with the measles and won't be able." Everyone faked a groan. "But luckily she told us that her cousin knows all of her lines and goes to this school. Everybody, I would like to introduce Li Yarutso."

Yami immediately stood up and caused a girl who was carrying a chair to trip, but he didn't notice her. How- How could Li be here?!

"Thank Mrs. Trental, I hope I'll be a good Vera," Li said smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be a fine Vera," the teacher said sweetly, "Shall we all get in our places for Act two scene two."

"Um, Mrs. Trental," Li stopped her, "Um, I'm aware that there is a love scene in this play."

"Yes, there's a scene where Vera and her lover, Aloe, kiss. Are you uncomfortable with that?"

Li shook her head, "No, but I don't know if my boyfriend will like me kissing other boys."

"Well can't you ask him if its okay?"

"Sure," Li cocked her head to look at Yami who was trying so hard to get behind the curtain, "Yami-koi, is it okay if I kiss other boys?"

Yami felt the burn of stares from everyone in the room. He slowly turned around. "Oh no problem, Li. Kiss as many guys as you want, I don't care." He had a little daydream of beating her over the head with a rock.

Mrs. Trental put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Yami-kun is your boyfriend? Well then maybe we can work something out here."

"What?" Li asked sweetly and Yami yelled in a panic.

"Well, maybe Yami should be Aloe so he can be with his girlfriend."

Yami jumped off the stage in front of the teacher. "Uh, that's okay! I mean, I barely know the lines and Taro is already Aloe, so why do I need to be him?"

While the teacher looked at a boy who was sitting on the steps, Li shot him a glare that definitely didn't fit her face. "Taro-kun, do you mind switching places with Yami-kun?" The boy shrugged and shook his head.

Yami panicked, "But you're the star! Why would you want to work backstage when you could be in the spotlight!"

Taro shrugged again, "I really wanted to be with Chelsea, but now that she's gone. Besides, I'd feel weird if I kissed your girlfriend."

"I don't mind! Honestly!"

Li grabbed onto his arm. "Yay, my prince!"

Mrs. Trental clapped. "Good, we have our stars. Everyone in place."

"B-But, I don't know the lines!" Yami defended.

"That's okay, I have plenty of extra scripts," the teacher pulled one out of her desk drawer and presented it to him. "The play is in two weeks so that should be enough time for you to learn them."

Yami sighed as he looked down at the script, Li was still clung to his arm. He looked up at the stage and met eyes with Yugi. Yugi quickly looked away and Yami felt so sad after that.

The bell rang and everybody got ready to leave and Yugi was the first to exit. When everyone left, including Mrs. Trental, since school was out, Li pulled Yami aside and put on her demon face.

"You better do your best for the play or I swear I'll make your life a living hell for you and your little friend, got that?" she hissed.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Why are you such a little brat? Is it any wonder you don't have friends?"

She grabbed his shirt. "Listen, I own you. As long as I have this," she pointed to her brooch, "you are mine."

Yami grit his teeth. "Nobody owns me."

"Well then call me Nobody."

What neither of them knew was that Yugi came back to get his pencil pouch, and saw the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two weeks came and left way too quickly for Yami. Today was the day of the play and everyone was filling in the auditorium. Yami was checking the dark blue prince costume he was wearing. Yugi was busy going across the stage, setting up props. Li was somewhere else, getting her costume on.

Yami watched as Yugi walked right past him without saying anything. For two weeks, they had barely spoken to each other. Yami caught Yugi glancing at him, but when he was seen, Yugi would look away. Yami wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what for.

Li came back, wearing a violet dress and her hair in curls, really looking like a princess. She smiled at Yami who avoided her contact.

"Places people, we're opening up," called the teacher. Li walked out onstage with another girl who was dressed as a nurse.

"Dearest Condi, what do I do, now that I have two princes who are in love with me?" Li acted,  
"Most would see this as a blessing, but I find it a curse. My country is going to war and we need a good leader."

"Aye, Princess Vera, but do you have an idea who might be good fer you, m' dear?"

Li sighed, "Unfortunately, no. I barely know either one, in fact, I'm not sure what they look like? My father is setting up the wedding."

Yami straightened up as it was nearly his turn to enter. Maybe if he fell flat on his face, they'd let him leave. When it was his turn to walk in, he gave Taro a thumbs up and the sound of trumpets came from the speaker.

"Milady! It's the prince!"

"W-Which one?"

Yami stepped through with a long blue cape coming after him and a play sword at his side. "Milady, 'tis I, Prince Aloe of Tresemme. I have come to speak with you." Yami bent down on one knee and kissed the back of Li's hand with respect; he'd rather bite it off and not let go.

Yugi was watching through the curtains. He was sick of the scene, but he had to watch to make sure to pull the curtain just in time. Then he noticed that Li was not wearing her brooch. For some reason, Yami was only dating her because of that. Maybe if he got it from her, Yami would be off the hook. So where did Li get changed?

The scene was over and Yugi drew out the curtain. Then he and another boy moved the props around to show a different setting. When they were done, they went backstage and the second scene began, with Yami and another guy being his best friend.

Yugi looked over to a girl with thick curly hair and glasses and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you watch the curtain for me until I get back?"

"Uh, sure," she said as she grabbed onto the rope. There was laughter in the audience and that signaled to Yugi that he still had time.

He moved through the back and out into the hallway. No one was out because they were all seeing the play. He walked over to the girls bathroom. Did she change in there? If so, where would she hide the brooch? No, she had to put her clothes somewhere else. The girls' locker room!

Yugi quickly ran over to the gym and looked around for any students or teachers, but it was deserted. He sucked in air when he saw the girls' locker room. Was that also deserted? He hoped so. He walked over to it and put his hand on the knob-

"Yugi?"

Yugi whipped around and saw Ryou Bakura carrying a box. "Ryou! What are you doing here?"

Ryou nodded towards the box, "Just carrying these out to storage." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Yugi blushed, "I-I- um, I'm just…" He saw Ryou's look and sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. You know Yami's girlfriend, Li?" Ryou nodded. "Well, I found out that she's blackmailing him to date her."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with her brooch. I'm not sure why, but as long as she has that, she has him."

"So then why are you here?"

"Did the girls in the play change here?"

"Yeah, why-" Then he stopped and his eyes got wide, "Yugi, you're not actually thinking of what I think your thinking, are you?"

"I have to get in there and get her brooch so Yami can be free of that wench. Will you help me, please?" Yugi pleaded.

"Yugi, what if we get caught?"

"I'll take the blame, just please. I'm sick of Li, and I'm sick of her treating Yami like a dog." Yugi spat. "So will you help me?"

Ryou whined and looked around, "All right, but we're only in there for three minutes and that's all. I'm not going to be labeled as a pervert."

They opened up the locker room door and peered inside. No one was in there. There were rows of lockers and benches. On those benches were clothes and bags. They began searching through all of them, being careful not to disturb anything.

"What does it look like?" Ryou asked.

"Well, its big, red and gold-ish. I think it might be oval shape or something, I'm not sure." He was going through a girls gym bag and pulled out a tampon, and then dropped it as he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"What's her name again?"

"Li Yarutso," Yugi answered.

"Then why don't you check her bag?" Ryou pointed to a pink gym bag that was on top of one of the lockers. Her name was etched into the bag with pink stitches.

Yugi stood up on the bench and took it down and searched through it. "Bingo!" He picked out the brooch through the mess of clothes and held it up to show Ryou. "Got it!"

"Great, now lets leave before we get in serious trouble," Ryou said. They made their way towards the door when-

"Hey!" They turned around to see the girls' gym coach standing there with her piggy hands on her monstrous waist. Her hair was gray and curly and she had on really thick glasses that magnified her eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Yugi's heart leapt into his throat and he had to swallow to bring it down.

_(A/N): I wonder if anyone got the joke with the play names? hint hint, wink wink, nod nod_


	5. Thou Shall Let Pharaohs Kiss the Sun

**No. 4: Thou Shall Allow the Pharaoh to Kiss the Sun**

Yugi started sweating as ever color drained from his face. Ryou was slightly shaking and Yugi thought he was too. Both too scared to say anything. The gym coach put her hands on her hips.

"You girls should know that the locker room is off limits unless you're in the play. Are you in the play?"

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. She thought they were girls? Yugi cleared his throat. "Um, yes, we're in the play," he said in a high pitch voice.

"Um, yes," Ryou agreed in a squeaky voice, "We're the, uh, village girls one and two."

"Then why aren't you at the play?"

"Well, we forgot part of our costume so we had to come back," Yugi answered, still talking in his girly voice.

"Yes, and now we've got them, so we'll be returning to the play now."

They bowed their way out and walked out of the locker room and then ran out of the gym. Ryou put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "That was so close," he said.

Yugi swallowed, "Yeah, thank god that the coach is blind as a bat." He looked at the brooch in his hand. He was about to open it when, Ryou put a hand on his shoulder.

"You better head back to the auditorium or they'll be looking for you."

Yugi nodded. "Ryou, hold onto this until after school. Give it to me at the docks, okay?" Ryou took it and stuffed it in his pocket. "See ya," Yugi ran off towards the auditorium and saw Ryou run in the other direction.

Yugi got back just in time for the ending of the scene.

"You were taking forever," said the girl who Yugi asked to hold the curtain, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I just got a little side tracked," he said as he pulled the curtain shut as Yami and the other boy came on stage.

Yami was nearly sweating in his costume. You could see beads starting to form at his forehead. He wiped them on his sleeve. "Damn, its hot out there."

Yugi smiled, "You were great out there, Yami."

Yami stared at him. Yugi was finally talking to him. He wasn't going to let this go to waste. "Thanks Yugi."

"Do you wanna go to the docks today?"

"Um, actually I have to go to the movies with Li," Yami frowned, but Yugi kept his smile.

"No you don't. Not anymore."

"Huh?"

Yugi put a finger to his lips and winked at him, "It's a secret, but come with me to the docks after school."

Yami was about to say something but the teacher came up. "Its time for the next scene between Aloe and Vera."

Yugi patted him on the back, "Do your best, Yami." Yami looked back at him confused as he stepped on the stage and Yugi pulled the curtain up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The play was over and Yugi was pulling Yami down the streets. He was in such a hurry that he didn't let Yami change out of his costume and it still had the cape on it.

"Yugi, why are you in such a hurry?" Yami asked as he allowed Yugi to pull him through the crowd.

"I want you to see something," Yugi said as they stepped down to the main docks. "We need to find Ryou."

"Um, I think he's over there," Yami said as he lifted a finger to point in the direction next to the water.

Yugi smiled and jumped up to see him, but his smile quickly faded. Two girls were holding Ryou down and they were a little older than them. "Oh no!" Yugi ran towards him and Yami followed after him. "What are you doing to our friend?"

One of the girls smiled at him, "Ah, so your this little boy's friends? Our little sister told us about you two."

The other girl was holding Ryou's head down, but he struggled and lifted his head up. "Sorry guys, they jumped me."

"Yoo-hoo, Yami-koi!" Yugi and Yami both turned to see Li walking towards them. "You didn't think that you could escape me that easy, did you?" She stepped right up to him. "Like I said," she put her hand in the front of her withdrew the brooch on a thin gold chain in her hand and held it under Yami's nose, "I own you."

Yami narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Yugi found about the picture, and tried his best to take it from her, but she got it back. Yami felt loathe and hatred crossing between them.

"Yugi catch!" He swapped at the locket and it got free of her hand and soared through the sky. Yugi stepped a few feet back and caught it.

"Get that from him, Bri!" Li yelled. The girl who was holding Ryou's head down let go and came after Yugi.

Yugi panicked and tossed it in the air. "Ryou, get that!"

Ryou jumped up to get it, but the Bri girl was much taller than him and snatched it. Yugi and Ryou both had wide eyes.

"Here ya go, Li," said Bri and she tossed it to her sister, but Yami caught it.

"I don't think so!" he called out as he ran the opposite way.

"Go after him, Chi!" Li's other sister stopped him from going any further.

"This way, Yami!" Yugi called. Yami saw the little one jump up and wave his arms and threw it over to him. He was going to jump up to catch it, but Bri had grabbed him by his legs and threw him down. The locket fell just inches from his fingers and he saw as Bri reached to grab it, but then a foot came out and kicked it.

Ryou smiled, "This isn't for you." He picked it up and then was kicked in a bad place by Li. He dropped to the floor, holding himself. She smiled at him as she pried the locket from his fingers.

"Aww, sorry Yami but I still got it. And for going against me, I'm going to print this picture in the school newspaper tomorrow." She opened up the brooch and her eyes got wide. "T-The picture? W-Where is it?"

Yami chuckled and he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a photograph that Yugi and Ryou couldn't see. Li growled at him as he ripped it up, and he stepped up to her and this time it was him who towered over her. "Like I said, No one owns me, and you're not a no one, you're a nobody." She grit her teeth but said nothing. "Now, release my friends or I'll have to Egyptian on you." He smiled sweetly to her.

No one else got the joke except for Yugi and Ryou, but Bri let Yugi go and he walked over to Yami, and Ryou recovered and walked over to them, too.

Li balled her fist. "Fine, leave! But you'll never get your cards back! I'm gonna burn 'em!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked up at Yami, who had draped an arm over his shoulder. Yami only smiled. "Do you think I care about cards that much? I have more." She looked like she was going to explode and it entertained him more. "C'mon guys."

Li fumed, her cheeks red with anger. "You'll pay, Yami! You will regret dumping me!"

The three of them left the dock and Yami threw the picture into the water. They walked onto the busy street; Yami never felt so free except for the day he got his own flesh and escaped out of the puzzle. It was like being born again.

"I have to go, you two," said Ryou, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright, see ya," Yugi called as he waved to him.

"You might want to put some ice on, if you know what I mean," Yami called.

Yami and Yugi began walking again when Yami noticed that Yugi wasn't talking. "You okay?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah." There was a pause before he decided to speak again. "What was the on the picture?"

Yami looked down at him. So Yugi didn't know? "Uh, um, just something I didn't want everyone to know. Something embarrassing." He blushed slightly.

Yugi blinked, "Something embarrassing? Like what?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you," Yami said smiling. There was no reason to worry about it.

Yugi got the hint and smiled too, but then frowned. "She said something about your cards."

"Yeah," Yami sighed, "She kind of stole my deck and was using it against me as well."

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed together, "That wasn't the deck that had-"

"No no no, that was only my second deck. The deck that I duel in tournaments with is at the house, safe and sound."

"Then why did she use the other deck against you?"

Yami smiled, just a little, but it was sad. "It was the deck you made me when I got my body. It was your old deck in duelist kingdom."

Yugi blinked at him, then he held his hand. Yami looked at him and saw him smile. "Cards are cards anyway. We got each other." Yami smiled at him, too, and they walked home together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi was working on his homework and Yami was tossing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it. Of course he finished early, the assignment was on Ancient Egypt. When Yugi finished, he stretched and put his work in his folder and swiveled in his chair to see Yami.

Yami looked up at him, "You done?"

"Yep," Yugi answered. He climbed out of the chair and laid next to Yami on the bed and they played a catching game where one would throw the tennis ball up in the air and the other would catch it.

A question in Yami's mind kept bugging him and so he finally asked. "How did you know Li was blackmailing me?" He tossed up the tennis ball.

Yugi caught it, "I saw you two a few weeks ago when you got the role as Aloe. I heard the entire conversation and saw her point to her brooch. Why didn't you tell anyone?" He tossed it up.

Yami caught it, "And do what? Humiliate myself by letting the others know that I was being blackmailed?" Toss.

Catch. "You could've told me." Toss.

Catch. "No I couldn't. She was using you against me, too." Toss.

Catch. "Why's that?" Toss.

Catch. "She was going to use our trust against each other." He decided to get off that subject. "So where did you find it?" Toss.

Catch. Yugi was blushing, and he hurriedly tossed it up. "Um, the girls' locker room."

Thunk. Yami didn't catch it because he turned his head over to Yugi and it bounced off his forehead and landed on the floor. "You went in the girls' locker room?"

Yugi's blush deepened, "Yeah, and we almost got caught."

"We?"

"Ryou and I."

"You both went in the locker room?"

"Y-Yeah, but I had to get the brooch, so I went in."

"How did you almost get caught then?"

Yugi chewed on his lip and the blush increased. He looked so adorable. "Um, the coach caught us."

"The coach?" Yami asked in disbelief.

Yugi nodded, "But she kind of mistaked us as….girls…." Yami started laughing and had to cover his mouth. "Hey, if it wasn't for me you'd still be Li's dog on a leash!"

Yami nodded, but couldn't stop laughing. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just so funny that she mistook you as a girl. I mean, you do sort've look like one."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "I do not look like a girl."

"You do when you pout."

"I don't pout."

"You are now."

"Shut up." Yugi rolled over so his back was facing Yami.

"Aww, I'm sorry Yugi," Yami snaked his arm around his waist, "Okay, you don't look like a girl."

Yugi turned to face him. "Thank you."

"But you are cute when you pout." Yugi answered this by flicking his nose. "Ow, what? You are cute."

"But I don't pout."

"Okay, but you are cute." Yami wiped a thumb across Yugi's blushing cheek that made it redden more. "Can you answer me something, though?" Yugi slowly nodded as they held each other's gazes. "Why did you ignore me when I first told you that I was going out with Li?"

Yugi's gaze shifted away from his. "I…I was a little jealous."

Yami blinked. "Why?"

Yugi shrugged. "I got jealous when she had you and…." he stopped there, his blush gaining more heat and making his head look like a cherry.

"You didn't?" Yami finished for him and Yugi stared at him in horror that he had found out, but Yami just cupped his chin. "Now that's cute."

Yugi just stared at him. "W-What's cute?"

"That you got jealous of Li," Yami smiled, "I'm glad you got jealous. I would've too if she was going out with you."

"Ya-"

"Shut up, Yugi, or you'll ruin the moment."

To keep the boy quiet, Yami pressed his lips to his. Their lips massaged against each other and Yami nibbled on his lip. His kiss was much better than Li's, much much better. There was so much warmth and taste. Yugi tasted like sunshine. He dragged his tongue out and Yami suckled it. He pulled the little one closer to him, never breaking the kiss; he was kissing sunshine.


	6. Thou Pharaoh Shall Feel Pretty

**No. 5: Thou Pharoah Shall Feel Pretty**

Yami brushed away one of Yugi's strands of hair. The little tyke was sleeping in; he had had a busy day yesterday. Yami smiled and cooed at the sight. Yugi was just so damn cute right there! His eyes shut, his brows raised slightly, his shirt lifted slightly, and his lips, Oh Ra, those lips were plump and slightly open. Yami couldn't resist, could you?

He bet down and pressed his lips to his hikari. So sweet the light tasted, like candy that tingled your lips. When he pulled back, he saw Yugi was awake and smiling at him.

"I had a dream about you, and I woke up in a better dream," Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled and let the boy sit up. "It's time for school, koi."

They both got dressed and ready for school. They met their friends along the way and they chit-chatted and laughed and joked. No one seemed to notice that the two had been holding hands the entire time.

When they got to the school, Yami knew something was up. Everybody was snickering at them and whispering to each other.

_They're probably laughing at me and Yugi being together,_ Yami thought as he sent death glares at the kids.

But he was wrong and they found out why they were snickering when they entered the school.There, right in front of them, was a large mural of Yugi in the pink frilly dress.

But it wasn't just that, oh no. It was everywhere. Copies of it had been taped and stapled to the walls, lockers, everywhere! Everywhere you looked, there was Yugi in that dress.

Everyone turned back and looked at Yugi who had wide eyes and on the verge of tears. Laughter roared around them and Yami felt so miserable. Yugi pushed past everyone and ran off. Yami wanted to go after him, but he was the reason why this was like this.

"Like the new decorations?" came a high pitched voice. Everyone turned to see Li standing there with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. "I did it myself."

Yami glared at her, "Li! You are an evil little girl!" What was he supposed to say to her? If he had been the pharoah he once was, her soul would be sent to the shadow realm, but he wasn't and she wasn't.

She just smiled at him, her eyes now full of fire and ice. "I said you would regret dumping me. And I never go back on my word." With that she stuck her nose in the air and walked off with a little more swaying in the hips.

Yami bit his lip in anger and Jounouchi put a hand on his shoulder. "You go after Yugi. I think he might be in the gym. We'll take care of these," he motioned to the pictures. Anzu and Honda had already began tearing them down.

Yami nodded and took off down the hall. But then he stopped in thought. If only there was a way to make Yugi feel better. He'd do anything to make Yugi feel better….anything….Yami suddenly went the opposite way of the gym, coming up with a new plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey princess boy!"

"Don't you look all cute?"

"Should you even be in the boy's room since you're a girl?"

Yugi ignored them. It couldn't get any worse. Then he got to his locker where there was pink graffiti and fluffy feathers with 'princess' on it. He tore them off and quickly got dressed while he ignored the boys' comments about walking him to the door.

It was just a stupid dare that Yami suggested. Hey, he got twenty bucks out of it, but the twenty bucks seemed so small to how low he was feeling now. He knew it would pass, but he felt so embarrassed. He told Yami to burn the picture or throw it away, not keep it! But he couldn't be mad at his darker half; it wasn't his fault.

He walked into the gym and saw a line of boy's bowing to him and girls giggling and laughing. Yugi didn't walk by them, but went to the back and stood. He was tired of this crap. He kept telling himself it would pass, it would pass in time. He sighed, wishing time would hurry up and pass.

The coach walked up, "Today we will not exercise because of the prep rally." Yugi frowned. He had forgotten about that. "We will go ahead and go to the football field."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sit with us, Princess Yugi!"

"Over here, your highness!"

"We saved you a spot, m'lady!"

Yugi ignored their laughter and whistling as he walked across the bleachers and sat next to his friends. It was then he noticed that his darker half was absent.

"Where's Yami?" he asked.

Jounouchi shrugged, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Yugi sat next to them and just kept his eyes on the cheerleaders and dancers who were doing their routine to the band music, and not the boys who were trying to get his attention by holding up copies of the picture.

Suddenly the music kicked off and the dancers looked around confused. There was a loud crackle before the speakers kicked on again.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have a few words I would like to say."

Yugi and the others all looked at each other. That sounded like Yami.

"Yugi, I know you probably hate me for what happened, and I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't think its good enough." It was Yami. "Yugi, you're very special to me. I don't want you to be mad at me. I feel so gulty for all of this. So I thought of an idea for your forgiveness and punishment for myself. Will everyone please direct their attention to the announcer's box?"

Everyone shifted their eyes to the top box above the stands. Yugi had no idea what was going on and he, like everyone else, waited with anticipation. Then the door opened and slowly Yami stepped down with a mic in his hand.

And he was wearing the same dress Li wore in the play.

The stadium had never been so silent. Everyone stared at him with their eyes as big as saucers and their jaws nearly to the floor.

The dress was a bell formed with the blouse frilly with matching sleeves. It was a deep purple that matched some of his hair. A silver plastic tiara was perched in his tricolor locks and he had even stuffed his feet into high heel shoes. He actually looked…pretty.

He cleared his voice and the speakers echoed with his sound. "Music please." Someone in the box, who Yugi saw was Ryou, turned on the music and it played through the speakers. Yugi almost fell over when he recognized it.

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and GAY!" Yami sang. It was supposed to be funny, but everyone was silent with shock. "And I pity any girl who isn't me today."

Suddenly there was some clapping and people finally seemed to realize that the most popular boy in school was wearing a dress and singing the 'I feel pretty' song.

More and more laughter until the stands were shaking with it. Yami kept singing in a high pitched girly voice. "I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel. And so pretty, that I can hardly believe I'm real."

Yugi cupped his mouth because he was laughing too hard. This was enough. Yami didn't have to embarrass himself to get Yugi's forgiveness….well, not alone. Yugi moved through the crowd and down to where Yami was and tapped him on the shoulder. Yami looked at him and smiled and pulled him to him and they both shared the mic.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face. Such a pretty dress. Such a pretty smile. Such a pretty me! I feel stunning. And entrancing; feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, here you go," Yami said as he signed his name on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "Keep a good hold on that because someday it'll be famous."

Yugi giggled as the girl skipped off. "You know, Yami, you can take the dress off now."

Yami smiled at him, "I'm kind've liking it now. It gives my legs air to breathe, and it's like being in Egypt again."

"Or at least Scottland."

They laughed and that's when Li stepped up. "And I thought you could sink no lower, but it looks like I'm wrong." She tutted and shook her head, "You look absolutely ridiculous."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at her, but Yami just smirked. "You're just mad that I look better than you did." She 'hmphed' and went on her merry way as Yami stuck her tongue out at her.

Yugi took Yami's hand in his and Yami looked at him. "You don't have to go all out just to please me, Yami," Yugi told him, his amethyst eyes sparkling. "Just tell me you love me."

Yami smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Yugi-koi." He then kissed him on the lips.

**End**

_(A/N): This is why people shouldn't eat chocolate while they write fanfics. They turn perfectly good characters into cross-dressers. ((Looks over at Kaiba)) Hmmm... ((Flips her the bird))_


End file.
